The Spy Who Loved Me: Nick&Macy
by LaVictoire
Summary: When your mother is L.A's most famous reality show presenter,it seems like she thinks she can use you to spy on her projects.So when a sudden transfer to HMA coincedes with the Lucas's,Macy is angry but not surprised.But she didn't expect to fall in love.
1. Prologue

**Series: The Spy Who Loved Me.**

**Chapter: ****Prologue.**

**Author: **Toshiko

**Pairing: **Macy/ Nick.

**Disclaimer: **JONAS is property of Disney etc. I do NOT own any of the characters, episode plots or such. The following story is entirely from my imagination. If need be, I can delete this.

**A/N: This was a spur of the moment kinda story- you know the idea of stories that invade your mind at the most randomest of moments and are fully formed? Yeah, well I was in the middle of a uni lecture about molecular genetics- what this has in connection to THAT I've yet to find out.**

**I'm not completely happy with the name of this series, but …I've got nothing else, and its past midnight here in the UK, so I need SLEEP.**

**Prologue**

The stream of people kept coming, preventing her from escaping. Macy dodged and ducked, pushing her way through the throng of people, all the while trying to stop the stream of tears pouring down her face.

'MACY! WAIT!'

'No….' she whispered quietly to herself, the pain in her chest worsening. This party had been the worst in the history of parties.

And she was responsible for that.

She ran on, nearly tripping a couple of hundred times, thanks to the inability to move her legs in these shoes (thank you Stella), and the fact that she could hardly see, she was crying that much.

_I've got to get out of here._

The door. The door was there. Please God, please let her get out of her as quickly as she could….

Suddenly, an iron-like force pulled her back, tugging fiercely at her bare arm; Macy found herself thrown into a solid figure.

Nick Lucas looked down at her, slightly breathless, bewildered.

'Macy….I couldn't let you go…did I do-say-anything wrong?' he stuttered, looking completely confused.

Macy pulled away; Nick's face went from confused to hurt.

If only he knew. If only he knew how much it was hurting her now.

'Nick, please leave me alone', she wept. 'I just…I just need to go now, I can't-'

Nick didn't give her time to finish. Gathering her in his arms, his face moved close to her, towering above her, before his lips crashed into hers.

The sensation was electric; she didn't want to pull away- then her thoughts hit her.

She pushed him off her, breathing hard. Nick looked crushed.

'Macy…?' he said, uncertainly.

'I can't', she cried, breathless. She saw the cameras flashing, coming closer and closer. Nick looked as they surrounded them, looking as if he was struck by lightening.

He slowly looked at her, his expression a mixture of shock, hurt, anger.

'I'm sorry, Nick', Macy wept. 'This can't work. I never loved you. It was all a sham. I can't do this anymore'.

Macy backed away, unable to look at Joe, Kevin and Stella as they finally caught up with them.

'Macy…', Stella said quietly. But Macy was only looking at the youngest rockstar.

'You're perfect', she said, watching his expression become solid. 'But I used you.'

_4 weeks ago…_

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Yup, at this point if you're wondering: 'what the HELL is going on?' then you're in the right place! This chapter is a prologue, set in the future, so in the next chapter we're going 4 weeks back.**

**So what did you think? **

**Please review, because I know I won't be able to will myself to carry on writing it if I don't know its good enough! ( talk about fishing for compliments…meh ****)**


	2. Chapter 1: NJ Baby

**Series: The Spy Who Loved Me.**

**Chapter: ****One: N.J Baby**

**Author: **Toshiko

**Pairing: **Macy/ Nick.

**Disclaimer: **JONAS is property of Disney etc. I do NOT own any of the characters, episode plots or such. I also don't own Taylor Swift's song 'Mine' which I've used and modified here. The following story is entirely from my imagination. If need be, I can delete this.

**A/N:**** so this is a VERY long chapter…I hope you guys like it…I'm not going to say anything else here except ENJOY , because I know I've already written a A/N at the end**

**Oh yeah, Nick's song in here is actually Taylor Swift's song- its such a beautiful song and it inspired this story so I HAD to use it. I've modified it a bit though. Please don't hate me.**

**Chapter one: N.J Baby.**

**Macy's P.O.V**

New Jersey didn't look much different from Los Angeles. But then again, I'd never been able to see much of L.A without having camera's flashing around me.

Though thankfully not at me. I'm nothing special. At my dear mother- Elaine Jefferson, reality show presenter of 'Through a Star's Eyes', self-made billionaire, single mom to her only daughter- me, Macy.

Sometimes I just wish she would leave me alone. Maybe then I could get some peace. Maybe I could get that here, in New Jersey….My thought's trailed on to my new school.

What would it be like? Being one of New Jersey's most private schools, Horace Mantis Academy promised to be full of fellow rich snobs I was used to. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. Then another thought followed- more scary and real.

Would I be able to make a friend?

'Sweetie!' I blinked and turned to look at my mother, who was touching up her make up. 'When will you ever stop daydreaming? Come on, tell Stacy to get our bags, and let's get off the plane. My legs are KILLING me- what does a woman have to do here for some mineral water and a massage? I remember first class being better than

this...'

I sighed, and addressed her P.A like she asked. My mother, the diva. I got up; I had one more glimpse out of the window.

Maybe it was just my mood, but everything looked gloomy out there. Like nothing good could ever happen.

Sighing and putting on my dark shades, we walked out, surrounded by my mom's

bodyguards and wanted for the inevitable lights to start flashing.

She should of just left me in L.A.

But then again, she never did explain why we were here

Or how long.

Nick's P.O.V

'_You were in school, working part time waiting tables__  
__Left the city, never looked back__  
__I was a flight risk with a fear of falling__  
__Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts'._

I strummed the last chord on my new guitar, Lucille Jr, admiring her sweet sound. I finished, and looked down at her. She was a trustworthy one, honest and sharp…I caught the trail of my thoughts, and almost smiled.

When it came to guitar's, I could get almost as ditzy as Kevin. As Joe says: 'Nick has a guitar for every relationship with a girl that's failed.'

He's a charmer.

'AW, DAD!' Joe came in, the million screams of teen girls following him through the door. He was sweating profusely from singing on stage and was red in the face.

'Joe, its for the best- tutoring isn't doing you much good if you're going to chat up every tutor we give you. Maybe school will be good for you', Dad followed him in, slamming the door shut, sweating a lot less than my stinky older brother.

Dad sat down on the couch next to me.

'Plus', he carried on, tugging slightly at his shirt. 'Your mom said so. And you know no one answers back to your mom if you guys ever want to do another concert.'

'Too bad, Joe', I said, still looking at my guitar. 'Maybe some cute girl's will take pity on you in this new school.'

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I became aware that both dad and Joe were both staring at me.

Like I was stupid.

'I thought you were the smart one', Joe said, simply, before disappearing to phone Stella for the millionth time.

'Son', Dad said slowly. 'You'll be going to school too.'

Oh-kay. I put Lucille down.

'Erm', I say, trying to get my mind to work. 'What?'

Suddenly, Kevin squeezed through the door, sweating more than Joe, his leather jacket squeaking before making a 'pop' sound as he got through.

'Hey guys!' he said, happily. 'Guess what? Dad just told me we're going back to New Jersey and we're gonna go to school! Like an actual, actual school! Oh, hi dad'.

This could not be happening.

Macy's P.O.V

This could not be happening.

I was standing in the middle of the corridor, next to my locker, surrounded by the hundreds of students trying to mill past me.

Not a single one of them recognised me as Elaine Jefferson's daughter. And I'd been on TV with my mom since I was in diapers.

I guess changing my surname to my estranged dad's does make all the difference. Macy Misa.

No one recognises me. I slowly smile flits onto my face.

Excellent. I could really start to like it here. Because of that, and because they have an awesome sport's team selection.

But…

I frown as I look around me. This seems all too good to be true- why would _my_ mother, diva extraordinaire, want to suddenly become all conspicuous and hidden. Why was I enrolled in this school?

I mean, yesterday night…

Yesterday night.

'_Mom', I walked up to mom, who was in the middle of a back massage, soothing music playing on the background. 'What's going on?'_

_Mom pulled up her eye mask._

'_What, darling?', she asked, a little irritanted. 'Can't you see I'm in the middle of a massage? You know if I don't relax, I get frown-lines'_

'_Wrinkles, mom'._

'_Frown-LINES, Macy. And stop calling me 'mom' in front of other people, remember? I don't need to sound old. Yes?'_

'_Yes mom- I mean, Elaine.'_

'_Better. Now what were you asking, sweetie?'_

_I twiddled my foot. 'Mom, what are we doing here?', I said, waving my hands around our new house. Our very ordinary, 3 bed roomed- house. The minute I saw it and not some 15 star hotel with water and lotus filled beds I KNEW she was up to something._

_She sighed, pulling the mask back on. 'I don't know what you mean, Macy. Why don't you go run along and tell Michelle to touch up your roots or something. They're totally starting to show. You know, if you want to follow my foot-steps into show biz, you can't let stuff like that go. Thank god you do so many sports or we'd be worrying about all the chocolate pudding you eat as well.'_

'_Mom! Answer the question! What is this?' I almost scream, walking around in circles. 'This isn't…you, we don't do normal families and schools and secret names…'_

_I stop, the penny finally dropping._

'_Mom,' I say slowly. 'Whats the next project on your show?'_

'_Macy-'_

'_You know what?' I say, changing my mind. 'I don't want to know. All I want to do is do things normally for once. Make a friend. Join a sports team. Go to prom. Normal.'_

_I look at her, angrily._

'_Do what you want, just so long as I'm not a part of it'._

_Mom looks at me, pushing the massager away._

'_Macy', she says seriously. 'This is our life. This is what I do for a living. I find celebrities, find out who they really are- which is never pretty. And then I expose then. The world is a cat and mouse game, sweetheart, this is what its about.'_

_I open my mouth to argue, but she carries on._

'_You have no idea how lucky you are, Macy, a million girls would die to be you. Famous mother, all the things money can buy, an almost certain famous future for you if you do things right and follow my lead. All you do is 't you want to be like me, Macy? Am I that much of a bad role model?'_

_She looks at me, and for a second, I almost see hurt._

_She's my mom. I sigh._

'_No, Elaine.' I say, monotonously. She beams._

'_Good' she says, sinking back to her original position. 'Because you're going to love my next project.'_

I blink, pulling myself back to the present. The bell has already rang- a signal I should be in my next class, Earth Science. I yank my bag over my shoulder, breaking into a run.

'HEY, WATCH IT!' a scream is directed right into my ear as I run, causing me to break in my steps. Woah, I think my ear drum just exploded.

I look around to see a tall, blonde girl glaring at me, colourful and fluffy objects spewing out of her locker.

'I-m-I'm sorry' I stutter, looking down at what I'd stepped on. A t-shirt , from the looks of it. 'Is this-this yours?'

She looks like she could scream at me some more. For some reason she doesn't.

'No, do I look like I wear guy's clothing?' she says, folding up the offending item. 'It belongs to a friend.'

I nod, like it makes sense to have your guy friend's clothes in your locker. I look at her locker and the mess surrounding it. I suddenly forget all about my next class.

'Do you need help?' I ask, politely. 'Because, you know, that's a lot of stuff to fit in one locker, and I have space in mine, so…'

The blonde girl's face stretches into a light-bulb smile. 'Really? Cause, you know, I don't want to seem crazy and rude or anything, but I REALLY need somewhere to put all this stuff and I've already gotten in trouble for taking up 3 other lockers for Nick's shirts…'

Right. Okay. That made a lot of sense.

'Okay', I say, uncertainly, not sure who 'Nick' is. Her boyfriend? 'Follow me.'

We both try to gather as many of her items as possible, and trudged over to my locker.

'So you're the new girl, right?' the blonde girl asks as I dial in my locker combination.

'Yeah..' I say, smiling at her. 'Hi, I'm Macy. I moved her from Los Angeles.'

She practically seizes up. 'Seriously? That's where my best friends are right now. Except, like, they're going to move here soon'.

'Oh' I say. 'Nick, I'm guessing.'

'Yeah, and his brothers', she looks at me quizzically. 'You don't know yet, do you?'

'Know what? I've barely just moved here.'

She smiled at me, biting her lip.

'Never mind', she said, linking her arm around mine. 'Are you in Mr Thumser's Earth Science class? He's so boring…'

Suddenly the blonde girl's phone starts to ring- she takes one look at it, rolls her eyes and ends the call, muttering someone's name to herself.

She pulls away, stuffing a pair of leather pants and some converse snickers in my locker.

'Oh yeah', she says, looking at me, holding out her hand. 'I'm Stella, by the way.'

_**TBC**_

**A/N: EEEEEEE! I don't know why but im really excited about this series- I actually finally like something I'm writing! But how much longer I like it is down to you guys- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster I will update, I pinky promise!**

**So…is it starting to sink in a bit more? Does it make more sense? If you're still confused, don't worry, you'll get it as we go along. And , just so that you know, the prologue was 4 WEEKS IN THE FUTURE, so this is before then. And I know I've been very ironic at the end of this chapter- it was just too much fun, I had to mess a bit with Macy.**

**Yeah, as you can see , I attempted to do both Macy and Nick's side of the story, and I'm SORRY they haven't actually interacted yet- they will, when they meet. I will include Stella, Kevin and Joe's POV's later on in the series. I actually found Nick's side easier to write than Macy's. Does that say anything about my personality.**

**Anyways, sorry for the rambling, long A/N! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: Not Your Biggest Fan

**Series: The Spy Who Loved Me.**

**Chapter: ****2: (Not) Your Biggest Fan**

**Author: **Toshiko

**Pairing: **Macy/ Nick.

**Disclaimer: **JONAS is property of Disney etc. I do NOT own any of the characters, episode plots or such. I also don't own Taylor Swift's song 'Mine' which I've used and modified here. The following story is entirely from my imagination. If need be, I can delete this. I don't make any profit out of this, I'm doing purely for my own entertainment.

**A/N:**** Okay, so I've had a rubbish day, and I'm feeling a bit…bleurgh…and to top it off it's my birthday! I feel like these chapter is just a bit of a filler- I PROMISE more in later chapters! I hope some of you like this, please give it a chance!**

**Also, I'M SORRY for the lateness of the update- life sucks.**

**Chapter two: (Not) Your Biggest Fan.**

Nick's POV 

'AW, man!' Joe said, yanked the tie off over his head. 'Face it, Stella, School uniforms and me were never going to work…it's a sign, I'm telling you!'

Stella sat on Joe's bed, twenty ties in hand, sighing loudly. I rolled my eyes at them.

'Stop being melodramatic, Joe', Stella huffed. 'And wear the tie. It's only school.'

'With hot girls!' Joe pouted, earning a whack from the stylist. 'And what does that word even mean? Melo…melodrama-'

'It means you have a fat head', I spoke out, picking up my bag.

Joe stuck his tongue out at Nick, as Kevin suddenly ran in, grabbing a squeaking Stella, hi face red.

'I CAN'T FIND MY LUCKY SHOES!' he nearly screamed. 'I can't find them, I don't know what happened, I put then under Frankie's bed so Joe couldn't steal them, and now they're not there! I can't face a bunch of screaming high school girls on my FIRST day without my lucky shoes, I just can't!'

'Kevin!' Stella screamed in Kevin's face, startling him into letting her go. God, that girl could be scary.

She pulled out his shoes from behind her.

'Joe stole them', she said, looking at him dementedly. Joe laughed nervously as Kevin's face scrunched up in annoyance.

'What can I say?' Joe said, nervously. 'They're a nice colour!'

This was getting old.

'Dudes!', I said, looking at my watch. Great. There is no way we're gonna get there in time.

Fed up of school already, and I'm not even there yet. It's all Joe's stupid fault, and I'm the one who has to put up with it, despite my A- average in all the tests we received by the tutor dad used to hire for us.

Trust Joe to chat up anything in a skirt.

Stella smirked at him. 'aw, someone's a little grumpy today…you know, Nick, if your fans find out that you're half as grumpy as you are, you might not have fans anymore'.

Kevin snorted.

'Yeah right,' he said, disbelievingly. 'They just put it down to his _serious, INTENSE _demeanour'.

Right. I cocked my head to the right.

'Wow, Kevin, I do believe you just used your first long word', I said, before walking out of the door. 'Now can we _please _get a move on?'

Finally!

Macy's POV

I know I'm running late. I know I'm being stupid.

But I REALLY don't want to school to school today. I look at myself in the mirror, trying to tame my hair as it curls out of control.

Bad hair day. Great. I give up, and grumble at the mirror.

Bad hair= bad mood.

_Stop being stupid, _I tell myself, _and get that butt of yours to school._

I've been in New Jersey and in HMA for one week now, and for the most part, I loved it. I loved fitting in, and people not staring at me because my mother happened to have a weekly slot on telly, telling the world how the latest celebrity was a nasty piece of work. I loved being able to play sports everyday, and have people like me because of ME and whatever talent I have, not because of the fame.

But today is not one of those days.

Today I was to crawl back into bed. I sit on my bed, toying with the idea of skiving, when my phone buzzes.

Text message. My forehead creases up as I realise that I've forgotten a crucial obstacle to my 'skip-school-for-the-day' plan.

Stella.

_Text message: Stella_

_Hey M, I'm sooooo sorry, I'm gonna be late, can you tell Ms G that I'm stuck in a dire emergency and if she can mark me down in roll call? I'm coming, I'm honest, but these stupid friends of mine that are starting today are taking the piss. _

_I'll fill you in l8r :) TTYL_

_S x_

What? Friends starting today….?

I shrug. Must be the boyfriend of hers- Nick or something. I don't know why, but that name sticks in my head like glue. I sigh and poke my mattress when it hits me-

_Tell Ms G that I'm stuck in a dire emergency and if she can mark me down in roll call…?_

I hiss out a string of swear words I normally never would use.

I'm late , I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

To mark Stella in, I HAVE to be in school myself.

Joe's POV

'This is so cool!' Kevin said, looking around the school, as other students ran for their lives. 'It's like being in a high school soap opera!'

Ran for their lives...?

Right. This what they must call the 'tardy bell'.

Actually….

Kevin's right.

This is totally cool.

A teacher came out of one the rooms.

'GET TO YOUR LESSONS NOW!', she bellowed at the top of her lungs. 'THE BELL HAS GONE, LESSONS NOW NOW NOW! Hang on…is that the Jonas Brothers?'

SLAP.

Wha…? Stella was looking at me like I was retarded. What?

Oh. Right. The banshee-sorry, teacher- was talking to us.

Naturally, being the most handsome and charming, I must speak first.

'Yeah, hi', I said, holding out my hand, smiling my special smile. 'I'm Joe, this is Nick and Kevin, my brothers-'

'I can't believe I'm meeting the Jonas brothers', the teacher was obviously not listening as she spoke dreamily. 'Meeting THE Jonas! Teaching a Jonas…'

She jerked back, and smiled at us. I was sure I couldn't be the only one who wasn't slightly freaked now.

'Alright, Nick, Kevin, Stella can show you where your classes are', she turned to beam at me. Whoopee. 'Mr Lucas, I do believe you're in my English class- it's a pleasure. Sit wherever you like…anything…'

Mom said going to school would teach us the 'value of living a normal life'.

This teacher hasn't even mentioned the fact that I'm more than 10 minutes late. I'm 'normal' all right.

I get into the classroom, ignoring the stares I getting and plonk myself down in the nearest empty seat.

The crazy (ahem) teacher introduces herself as Ms Snart to me, drawing even more attention, before beginning roll call. I sit back, and look to my side to see a pretty brunette smiling at me. I smile back, and she flicks a piece of paper at me.

Confused, I look at it- her number. I smirk, smiling at her sweetly before tucking it in my pocket.

Something to make Stella jealous with tonight-

What.

I did not just think that….

'Joe….Lucas', Ms Snart squeaks, taking roll call. I turn my attention to her, confused.

'Here, miss', I say, as she smoulders away.

It has to be said. Its kinda creepy when your teacher is melting all over you.

'Emma Jenkins'

'Here'

'Thomas-'

'Yo, miss'

'Macy Misa-'

The door yanks open with a loud crash and a girl stumbles in, tripping over her own feet.

'I'm-I'm here, miss!' she splutters, dropping her folder on the floor next to me, her hair flying all over the place. She bends to pick it up, blushing bright red, as I attempt to help her at the same time.

'Ms Misa, sit down this instant!' Mrs Snart yells. That woman has one voice on her. 'I will NOT tolerate lateness'.

I nearly snort out loud. Hypocrite much?

The girl quickly grabs the folder out of my hands with the briefest of glances, and sits in the seat in front of me, as I watch her amused.

She is the first girl in this school who didn't seem to care that she was inches away from a Jonas- Though the chances are she didn't even realise. But any how, it felt weirdly nice to have been able to be near a girl without her screaming at my face, no matter what the situation.

But what the hell made her this late for class?

She doesn't even have the excuse of being followed by paparazzi to school.

Macy's POV

That was the most embarrassing thing EVER.

I will never be that late for class ever.

God knows what mess I was in when I walked into class, and then I'm pretty sure I whacked the new boy with my folder- I can't be sure. I don't think I even looked at him properly, I was way too flustered.

Now I'm getting late for lacrosse practise, my hair is a mess, and I think I have my whole locker's worth of folders and paper in my hands.

I run to my locker, my hair sticking to my forehead, covering my eyes. I blew it, annoyed, to no avail.

'WHOA!' Stella screams, as I nearly murder her with an avalanche of books. 'Where on earth are you going?'

'Stella?' I squint, through my hair. I feel blind. 'Help me- I have to go to lacrosse- now. I haven't got time!'

'Hang on, hang on', I feel the burden in my arms lighten. I shove the remaining books in the direction of my locker, simultaneously pushing my hair out of my face and grabbing my kit.

'Macy', Stella pokes me as I scrabble. Today is not my day. 'Macy, I want you to meet-'

I look around quickly at her, and the male person standing next her. He's kinda cute…and familiar. But I'm in no state for reminiscing.

Without taking a breath, I grab my lacrosse kit, close my locker, yank my hair back and stick my hand out in front of the guy.

'Hi', I say, quickly, looking around for a clock. What time is it now? 'I'm Macy, Stella's school friend, you must be Nick, nice to meet you, I have to go, see you later Stella!'

Yes, I did say that in under 10 seconds. Something to be proud of at a later date.

Stella's POV

Macy.

Has.

Gone insane.

She's having a real bad day if I've ever seen one. She's just met a Jonas, and she didn't even realise! I mean, I know they're my friends and everything, but I'm not blind. I know the effect they have on girls. And a girl from LA MUST know the Jonas Brothers.

Kevin looked at me, confused.

'Weird', Kevin said to her. 'I've never been mistaken for Nick before. How on earth do I even look like him?'

I smirk, patting him on the back.

'Don't worry', I say, secretly glad Macy didn't seem all to bothered with the guys. I don't need a fangirl…girl…friend. 'I think if you've finally found someone who doesn't know Jonas.'

'Then how does she know Nick?' he asks, questioningly. I open my mouth to answer- then think.

How does Macy know Nick?

I try to remember if his name ever came up in our conversation.

Kevin still looked sweetly baffled- he's so confused, it's adorable. I was ruffling his hair- which he hates- when Joe came over to us.

'Hey, did you see that crazy girl?', he said, point down the corridor that Macy had just torn up. 'I've never seen anyone run so fast.'

'Her name's Macy', I pout, smacking him on the arm. 'And weren't you in the same English class at her?'

'Yup', he said. 'And she is whack. She doesn't recognise him.'

I smack him again.

'OW!' Joe rubs his arm in discomfort, as Nick approaches us, looking like he wishes he hadn't. 'Can you quit it with the physical abuse already?'

Nick sighed. 'What have I missed?'

'Macy', Kevin and Joe say in unison, before giving each other 'weird' looks.

'Joe's being a meanie to my best girl friend', I say, folding my arms.

'She thinks I'm you, and she doesn't even know who you are', Kevin mumbles.

'What?' Nick asks, confused. I start to explain.

'Macy doesn't listen to Jonas, I think. Finally! At least I'll have someone to talk to you who is brain dead with all the Jonas latest fan junk…'

I stop when I realise Nick isn't listening to me, but looking over my shoulder. I look around'.

Macy runs up to me, holding a lacrosse stick.

'Stella, hey, I just forget to ask you wha….', she looks behind me. I turn around again.

At Nick.

Who's looking at Macy.

'Have I seen you before?', he asks, slowly, looking at her.

He wasn't going to get an answer, as Macy dropped the lacrosse stick on Kevin's foot.

**TBC**

**Okay, I realise this wasn't my best piece of writing ever- and it's put me a bit down, to be honest. I hope it hasn't disappointed anyone, especially ever the three day wait for me to update****. Anyways, I'm a sucker for cliffhangers so I'm sorry about that! **

**Btw, in case some of you haven't realised- I'm not American, I'm actually British- I don't know if it's called 'roll call' or something when you register someone into class. I'm guessing from all the American shows I seem to watch! I'm also not a sporty person- so any sports related terminology I've got wrong- I sincerely apologize**

**But please, I'm serious, please REVIEW- they really do keep me going, you have no idea. It's my birthday today and I'm a bit depressed, and a review is the best gift you guys can give me!**

**So: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Introducing Me, Nick Lucas

**Series: The Spy Who Loved Me.**

**Chapter: ****3: Introducing Me..Nick Lucas.**

**Author: **Toshiko

**Pairing: **Macy/ Nick.

**Disclaimer: **JONAS is property of Disney etc. I do NOT own any of the characters, episode plots or such. I also don't own Taylor Swift's song 'Mine' which I've used and modified here. The following story is entirely from my imagination. If need be, I can delete this. I don't make any profit out of this, I'm doing purely for my own entertainment.

**A/N:**** First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far- you guys rock! You've made my month! Anyways, this chapter is fairly long, but it just really explains what I was on about at the end of the last chapter…why does Macy recognise Nick? I'm sorry if its not what you expected.**

**Also, I'd like to warn that I've upped the rating on this..there is some disturbing sections to this story, so you've been warned. And I think there's one swear word somewhere. Can't remember.**

**Finally, one thing I keep forgetting to say- this story is only going to use events based on SEASON ONE of Jonas. And as of today, it is officially AU. Not seriously, seriously AU, but it still is.**

**Yeah, I think that's it. Sorry for the massive A/Ns!**

**Chapter three: Introducing Me...Nick Lucas.**

**6 w****eeks ago…**

Macy's POV

_I haven't got a clue what I'm doing here. This is the most crappest, most boring 'party' I've ever been too. I can't believe my mom would send me to one of these- to 'meet up' with people who have as much 'potential in showbiz' as myself. A nightclub notorious of teenage celeb hook-ups. All the newest and upcoming celebrities HAD to be seen here._

_Apparently this is what teenagers like myself are supposed to do. I look around myself, not really liking what I saw._

_People screaming at each other above the music which is at a volume that makes me think my ears are bleeding. _

_I look ahead of me, at the band performing. They're actually not that bad. People at the front are going mad, cheering them on, going crazy when the guitarist does a power slide._

_I don't know._

_Booze all over the place, with guys chugging it back at alarming speeds. Couples making out in corners, quite possibly becoming one night stands. I don't know much about mother-daughter bonds, but I'm pretty sure they're supposed to keep their daughters OUT of places like these, not thrust them into them._

_Maybe this IS normal. Maybe this is what I'm supposed to like, and do. Maybe…_

_Then why do I feel so uncomfortable? I've never been so out of place. I tug at the hem of my (short) dress, and move closer to the drinks table, not sure what to do. My mum told her stylist to dress me up for 'clubbing'- which, in the stylist's eyes- seems to translate as 'make her look as sluttish as possible'. Therefore, the shortest dress I have ever worn, the make up slapped up with a shovel, and the elaborate hairdo that took up 2 whole cans of hairspray. Not to mention killer high heels._

'_Hey, sexy'._

_I jump at the sound, and the feeling of breath near my ear; I turn around to see a blonde guy grinning at me._

'_Hel-hi', I stutter, not sure who I was talking to. He carries on smiling._

'_Hey, I'm Liam', he said, his eyes twinkling. Not in a good way. I shudder._

'_Hi', I say again, moronically. He stands closer to me, making me want to move away- not possible, when the drinks table is behind me._

_He gestures at the table, still smiling._

'_You want a drink?' he says smoothly. 'Might lighten up the mood.'_

_Before I can shake my head, he grabs a bottle from the table, shoving it into my hand._

'_Come on', he says, grabbing my waist. I shudder at the feel of his grip. 'Lets go find somewhere to sit while you drink that.'_

_I want to say no and pull away, but I don't want to be thought of as standoffish. Maybe this is normal? Everyone here seems to know someone. Maybe this is how they meet people. But something about Liam makes me feel uneasy._

_He pulls me outside into a small garden, and sits me down on a bench. It was getting dark, and I could hardly see him. I wince at the way he grips my arm._

'_This is nice, isn't it?' he says. I'm not sure if he's even speaking to me. He looks at the bottle in my hand. 'Drink it then'._

_I look down at the stuff- vodka. It's not like I've never drunk alcohol anymore- I'm not that innocent- but it was the odd beer with my friends when we were away from the parents, Bacardi mixed with coke, or wine with the meal when my mom had people over- but I've never actually had vodka._

_And something tells me this isn't the right situation to get drunk. But then, one look at Liam's face told me I didn't have much of a choice._

'_Good girl', he said, as I took a swallow-bleurgh. He moved closer to me, his arm securing itself around my waist. I try to wriggle away, but he pulls me in with an iron-like force._

_He leans close to me, his mouth on my ear- I could hear his harsh breathing._

'_I think you're the hottest girl in the room', he said, tugging at the hem of my dress. 'I'd love to see how you look without that dress.'_

_Perve! I yank my head away from, attempting to stand up, before he pulls me back down._

'_Come on; don't pretend you haven't been waiting for this', he said, pushing his hand up my skirt, on my thighs. Creep! I feel my throat close up and sweat build up on my back- he won't let go. 'I promise you, I'm very good'._

_I was starting to feel sicker and sicker- I turned my head to look around me- no one was there. But it's so dark, no one would be able to see me anyway._

_Help._

_He pushed me down on the bench._

'_Get off me!' I screamed, trying to pull my hands away from him, pushing him away. His eyes turn dark; he looks mad._

'_Stop struggling- you asked for it', he spits at me. I close my eyes as the spit sprays my face…I can't believe this is happening. 'Stop pretending you aren't a slut'._

'_HELP!' I start to scream, shrieking as loud as I can. 'SOMEONE HELP ME!'_

_Suddenly, a large force slams into my face as Liam slaps my face. I cry out, feeling a bruise forming on my face._

_I start to cry. This can't be happening. It can't, it can't, it can't. He yanks at the strap of my dress as I fight him._

'_Stop it, you slut', he breathes fiercely. 'Don't pretend you don't want to-'_

_WHACK._

_Suddenly, Liam cries out, and I feel a burden lifted off of me. I sit up quickly, wiping my face of tears and trying to stand up._

_I look up to see another- man?- standing next to Liam. I blink blindly in the dim light of the garden._

'_Get lost, you sick prick', the other guy says. 'Trust me, if you lay one more finger on her, I'll get my bodyguard on you before you can start crying for your mom'._

'_What the hell is it to you?' Liam spits, but his voice is wavering and he's cowering towards the door._

_The other guy glares at him._

'_That's none of your business. Now get lost, if you don't want me to get Big Man on you'._

_Big Man._

_Obviously Liam had heard of him. Without a single look at me, he ran off, back into the mass of people inside._

_I started to shiver. I couldn't believe how close I had come…I couldn't look at my saviour (whoever he was), feeling embarrassed._

'_Here', the guy said. A jacket appears in front of me. He sits down as I gratefully take the jacket._

'_Thank you', I say. I dare look at him, to find him staring at me. 'I'm sorry..about that…I don't know…I'm not a slut!'_

_I feel like crying- is that what I come across as? What must he be thinking?_

_I close my eyes to blink the tears away, and yank at my hair, attempting to straighten it- I must look a mess. I can feel his stare burning my side._

'_Are you okay?' he asks, cautiously, not sure what to do. 'Are you…hurt?'_

'_He didn't get that far, if that's what you're thinking', I say, crassly. What was I doing? I was acting almost like I was…mad…at him for saving me._

_I sigh._

'_I'm sorry', I carry on. 'Today…tonight…I don't normally dress like this.' I feel stupid. 'I don't normally come to places like this!'_

_He laughs softly. 'Trust me, you're not the only one.'_

_I look at him- properly this time. He had curly hair and was wearing a blue shirt with black pants- very conservative. He didn't look like he belonged here. There was something odd about him._

'_Do I know you?' I blurt out, stupidly. He looks at me in surprise, and then smiles. He doesn't say anything._

_I realise where I am. 'Should…I know you?' I ask hesitantly. _

_He smiles at me- actually, that might be a bit of a push. More of a turn of his lips upwards. I think he's smiling. Something about him intrigues me._

'_It depends on the type of music you listen to, I guess', he says simply. I blink at him, the penny finally dropping._

'_You're in that band', I stare at him, my mouth open._

_Crap. Not only have I embarrassed myself, but I've done it in front of a famous band member._

_He sees my face. 'Hey, don't worry', he says quickly. 'Not everyone recognises us…we haven't hit that far yet. We hope to.'_

_I couldn't get over the fact I was talking to a famous musician. I tried desperately to remember which one he was- I was pretty sure there were three guys. _

_Hang on._

'_You're the drummer, aren't you?' I say suddenly, remembering him being at the back._

_He chuckled, and held out his hand for me to shake. _

'_I'm Nick Lucas,' he says, as I shake his hand. 'I'm in the band the Jonas Brothers?'_

_Right. Even I know THEM._

'_Oh my God,' I clap my hands to my mouth. I feel my face go red in embarrassment._

_I made a fool of myself._

_In front of a guy. A cute guy._

_From JONAS._

'_I'm so sorry', I say. 'I'm so stupid. For both not recognising you, and for stupid enough for trusting a guy I don't know. You don't need stuff like that taking up your time, I'm sorry…' I'm babbling._

_Even in the dark, I can tell he's genuinely concerned now._

'_Its not your fault', he says, reaching out, and then thinking the better of it. What is he thinking? 'Things like this always happen in places like this…its why I hate coming here'._

_He sounds almost bitter. I can't help but prod further._

'_Why would you come here then?' I ask. 'I mean, you guys are famous, it's not like you can't have your pick of venues.'_

_He looks at me. 'It's not always that easy', he says quietly. 'We're only as well known because of our record label. They…dictate everything. We do what they want us to do, or we're nothing at all. If they say I have to turn up at a club known for underage drinking and rape incidents, then I have to, because I have to look like I know how to socialise.'_

_I look at him, not knowing what to think. His face is hidden in the dark, so I can't see his expressions._

_I can't help but feel…like I know him. Like I know what it feels like._

_He sounds like me._

'_I…know,' I start, gulping. 'I know what you mean'._

_There's a silence as he looks at me._

'_I'm no one famous, if that's what you're wondering about,' I try laughing, hoping he doesn't watch my mom's show._

_Hang on. This is LA. Who doesn't watch my mom's show? I'm nearly in every single bloody episode, helping her hunt information. I might not be as well known as my mother ('yet', as my dear mother says.), but I do get recognised for being 'Eleanor Jefferson's daughter', thanks for the amount of times I've been shoved on her show and in places like these._

_I didn't recognise a JONAS. How will he recognise me?_

'_Everyone here is in showbiz some way or another', he said, quietly. 'And I have seen you somewhere.'_

'_Y-you haven't' I freeze up, in panic. The minute he knows who I am, he'll hate me._

_I'm Eleanor Jefferson's daughter. My mother is known for revealing celebrity secrets on her show on a regular basis. She trashes them like I trash salads when I'm forced to go on a diet._

_If he knows me, he'll think…_

_Why do I suddenly care what he thinks? Five minutes ago, I didn't even know who he was._

'_NICK!', someone was yelling from inside the room. We both jerk away, realising how close we'd been sitting._

'_Nick, where are you?' the yelling gets louder. _

_Nick looks at me. 'I've got to go', he says quickly. 'I think my brother's are looking for me.'_

'_Okay', I say. I start to shrug of his jacket to give it back, when he stops me._

'_Keep it', he says, briefly touching my bare shoulder. He pulls back quickly, and looks at me as he stands up. 'I don't want you to get a cold.'_

'_NICK! If you don't come to the limo in FIVE SECONDS I'm going to tell them about MR BUMBLES!'_

_Nick jerked his head towards the door, his face contorted in embarrassment._

'_Sorry', he said, walking away. 'I have to go.'_

_I nod, knowing he was already gone, sitting by myself._

_Trying to figure out what just happened._

__

**The Present**

**Nick's POV**

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'

Macy dropped the lacrosse stick on Kevin's foot, as me and Joe cower away from her.

Okay. What the hell?

She looks at me, blinking hard, and begins to stutter as Stella looks at her, bewildered.

'OMG', she babbles. 'I'm so sorry! You're…you're JONAS! You're..erm…I'm so sorry! I have to go!'

'Wait!' Stella yells, but its too late, Macy's already half way down the corridor.

'I can't believe she just did that', Stella says, as I help Kevin up. His face is red as he rubs his foot.

'That hurt!' he whines. 'What did I do?'

'Typical JONAS fan, I guess', Joe says, grinning. Trust him to find this all entertaining.

'But she's not', Stella said, looking confused. 'I've mentioned you guys in front of her before, and it didn't even occur to her that I might be talking about you guys. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know you guys.'

'She obviously does, by the way she threw that stick', Kevin winced, pulled at his leg to check for damage.

'I'll talk to her', Stella reassures. Then looks at me. 'Why did she freak out when she saw you?'

I look at her stepping out of my daze.

'No idea,' I say.

I have seen her before. Somewhere. Anywhere….

OOOOOOOO

**6 weeks ago**

Nick's POV

'_What?', I yell, as I jump in the limo. Both of my brother's stare at me._

'_We finished playing ages ago', Joe says, looking at me like I was retarded. 'Where did you disappear off to?'_

_Kevin was looking through some gift baskets, looking disappointed._

'_They never give those chocolate covered animal biscuits anymore', he said mournfully._

'_I went to get some fresh air', I said simply. 'Now can we just go? I'm getting a headache.'_

'_Someone's in a bad mood', Kevin said._

'_Again', Joe scoffs. 'I would say you just got dumped by a girl- but we were only in there for 45 minutes, and that's a bit fast- even for you'._

_If looks could kill…_

'_Okay, okay' Joe says suddenly, seeing my face. 'I get it. God. You're so uptight'._

_I ignore him, and look out of the window, past the adoring fans._

_She had looked so vulnerable, so innocent. Like she didn't belong there at all. What was she doing there?_

_The look on her face when I pulled that guy off her…its like, for a second, she thought I was going to attack her too._

_My face wrinkles up in disgust. What kind of sick idiot does that?_

_But she must have trusted me a little, because she didn't run away. Something…something about her just pulled me in. Maybe it was just because she looked like she wasn't ready to be left on her own. Maybe it was because she genuinely didn't seem to know who I was. It was refreshing to be able to talk to a girl who wasn't trying to sweet talk me for something._

_Even after what had just happened, she looked oddly beautiful. So self conscious, and embarrassed when o couldn't understand why she should be embarrassed by something that wasn't her fault._

_Then there was all the talking. I have…never talked so much in one go. That's Joe's department. I've always been the quiet one. But I could see from her face that she understands._

_How does she understand. Who the hell is she? I;m pretty sure she doesn't want me to know. _

_I'm pretty sure I've seen her somewhere…I just can't place her face…_

'_Earth to Nick', I blink to see Joe's face. 'We're here?'_

'_Yeah, yeah', I sigh, and jump out of the car, the cool breeze hitting my face._

_The silence. No screaming fans. No loud music._

_I forgot about everything that happened in the day, as all I could think about now was my bed._

**Present day**

Nick's POV

'She must have seen me in a charity appeal or something', I say to my brothers and Stella. 'I do loads for Diabetes..'

'Macy doesn't have diabetes', Stella says confused.

I shrug, looking down the corridor, thinking.

'Come on', I say to Joe and Kevin. 'Music next. Something we'll be good at'.

**TBC**

**SORRY! It's like cliffhanger after cliffhanger…I know I must really confuse you guys. I promise you, these lunatic images of my mind DO make sense! Please do keep on reading, I love you guys! Seriously, when I get a review, I get really excited, as sad as that sounds- they really do will me to write more, I can't express that enough. I mean, its nice to get hits on this story (those I have heaps of), but the reviews really do it for me.**

**So please…like I end every chapter…PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thank you!**

_**Toshiko**_


End file.
